The present invention relates to image projectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to image projectors for projecting images from films mounted therein that scroll across a light path to form scrolling images.
There are available on the market image projectors for projecting commercially prepared images on a building, home or other structure, usually for decorative purposes. Typically, such projectors are used to project images with messages such as xe2x80x9cHappy Thanksgivingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMerry Christmas,xe2x80x9d along with complimentary designs. The images are usually projected using any one of numerous commercially available films, slides or other such transparencies, which are mounted in the projector and can be replaced to project different images (i.e., for different holidays or seasons).
Such commercially available projectors typically include a housing containing a lamp, a film holder (which mounts a single slide/transparency), and a lens. These elements are arranged inside the housing such that the lamp projects light through the film and lens, and then out of the housing to be projected on a target surface. Typically, the lens and film holder are arranged such that a user may adjust the distance along the light path between the film and lens. This allows a user to focus the projected image.
Most commonly, these projectors are mounted on a ground stake placed in a user""s yard. The side of the housing is pivotally attached to a post that is secured to the ground stake so as to provide an axis of rotation parallel with the ground. Thus, when the post is secured to the ground stake, the housing may be pivoted to change the elevation of the projected image on the home or other structure.
However, the known projectors described above have drawbacks. For example, by mounting a single slide in a conventional projector, a stationary image is projected. Therefore, only the color and design may be used to draw attention to the projected image.
The present invention is directed to an improved image projector that mounts a film which is moved/scrolled across the light path during projection to project a moving/scrolling image. Preferably, the image is scrolled parallel to the ground (horizontally) when projected so as to show a parade of images that moves across the projection area in time with the scrolling of the film. Most preferably, a continuous film (i.e., a loop-shaped transparency or a length of film attached at its free ends, which can be continuously scrolled across a light path) is provided in the projector so that the images are continually scrolled across the light path to repeat constantly the projected scene.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image projector that projects a scrolling image.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an image projector including an assembly for mounting a film to be scrolled across the light path so as to create a scrolling projected image.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an image projector includes a film assembly having a periscope with a first aperture. The film assembly is configured so as to mount a film to scroll in front of the first aperture of the periscope. A motor scrolls the film in front of the first aperture as a light source projects light through the periscope and portions of the film positioned in front of the first aperture of the periscope. A lens focuses the light projected through the film and the periscope.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image projector includes a film assembly having a periscope and a plurality of rollers rotatably mounted in the film assembly. The plurality of rollers mount a continuous film (i.e., a loop-shaped slide) by pulling the film taut about the plurality of rollers. The rollers mount the film so as to scroll about the periscope such that portions of the film pass in front of an aperture of the periscope. A motor rotates at least one of the rollers so as to cause the film to scroll around the periscope. A light source projects light through the portions of the film positioned in front of the aperture, as the film scrolls past the aperture and across the light path, and through the periscope. A lens focuses the light projected through the film and the periscope.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an image projector includes mounting means, scrolling means, light projecting means, light path shifting means, and focusing means. The mounting means is for mounting a film. The scrolling means is for scrolling the film mounted on the mounting means. The light projecting means is for projecting light through portions of the film mounted on the mounting means as those portions scroll across the light path. The light path shifting means is for shifting the light path of the light projected by the light projecting means before or after the light has been projected through the portions of the scrolling film. The focusing means is for focusing the light projected through the scrolling film by the light projecting means and shifted by the light path shifting means, so as to project a scrolling image formed by a pattern on the scrolling film.